1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic blood pressure monitor and a data processing apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic blood pressure monitor and a data processing apparatus having functions of storing blood pressure measurement results in a memory and displaying the stored contents.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a blood pressure value is used as an index for health maintenance taking account of life-style related diseases attributable to high blood pressure, so that it is a critical issue how to manage the blood pressure measurement results. The blood pressure readily varies depending on the life environment or stress. Thus, trend management, with which the measured blood pressure values are managed in time series along with the measurement times, is useful, and blood pressure measurement enabling such trend management has been carried out.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3020497 discloses a digital automatic storage type blood pressure monitor, which has a memory content button at a push-button control circuit and allows a subject to use the memory content button to recall and display measurement data of previous measurements of several times.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-221528 discloses a device which specifies a blood pressure value, identification data, and measurement date and time, and selects and displays only the blood pressure values added with the identical identification data. It can also display a trend graph in accordance with the measurement situation.
With the blood pressure monitor disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3020497, although it has a large-capacity memory capable of storing large volume of measurement data, it only recalls the stored measurement values according to the stored order every time the memory content button is manipulated. As such, it is difficult to confirm the trend of the particular stored data. For example, as the morning hypertension has recently attracted attention, there is a demand for a function that can confirm only the blood pressure in the morning or the blood pressure in the evening. The device cannot fulfill such a demand.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-221528, separate keys are provided for setting conditions and for reading stored blood pressure data. It is thus difficult to intuitively understand the manipulation, resulting in poor usability.